The Molecular Biology Core will be responsible for the production and in vitro characterization and maintenance o GABA-producing cells that will be used in all three projects of the Center. In addition, the core will develop and use DNA microarray technology to identify candidate genes that are altered in the subthalamic nucleus and its target areas in the animal models of Parkinson's disease used in the Center.